Konoga
Second oldest of the Shikigami, founder of the ancient Lacos city, Snake's Embrace where Mikuro discovered the knowledge of the ancient shadow ninja techniques. She is thought of highly by Mikuro who refers to her as, 'The great lady of Shadows'. She is the strongest of the Shikigami, (When she full releases her powers) despite not being the leader. Appearence Has long black hair, and yellow eyes. The most mature looking female Shikigami she usually wears a dark colored robe-like kimono, and under that she wears a tight black chinese style dress. She has another set of clothes used for when she wants to use her curse mark, she refers to these as 'my old kunoichi uniform' which consist of a very low-cut kimono (which in real life would probably slip off) a pair of fishnet glovelets, and a pair of fishnet and fabric boots. She has two different weapons her staff and a pair of sai. She has purple fang-shaped markings on her cheeks, and her personal 'Origin' curse seal on her back. Personality Flirtacious to certain individuals, can sometimes be overpossessive and at times will act childish but is wise and mature most of the time although she has been shown to be cold to certain individuals she doesn't like such as Tenko, Fen Long and Shen Long. She has a secret fear of being alone so she usually travels around with Duuato or is at least in the same area as him, she is the one who brought Duuato and Xian Zi together and is very supportive of their relationship, she refers to Duuato as Duuato-kun and Xian Zi as Zi-chan. She calls all the Shikigami by a nickname of some kind and extends this to people she becomes familiar with. Its shown she used to have a crush on Tai Shi and has one on Salie though her feelings for Tai Shi then they were for Salie. Abilities Power over shadows and darkness, shadow style ninjutsu, curse mark released power, teleportation through shadows, sai and staff fighting skills. Shadow manipulation- can use shadows toteleport, manipulate, transform, etc. Cursed Seal information: Located on her upper back Lv.0- the center is a small diamond, with a two set of tomoe shaped markings, the inner set has the points facing up and are smaller than the outside set which points face downward. Lv.1-the tomoe markings open up, and a line of triangles flows down her arms to her hands, a tomoe will appear on either side on her hand, the triangles will also go along her spine, these markings generate dark chakra which helps her draw out even more of her power. Lv.2-the markings completely envelop her body and her skin takes on a grayish tone, she grows a long reptilian tail, and a pair of dragon-like wings protrude from her back. Attacks & Descriptions: Lv.0/ I.)Shadow Bind- Uses shadows to spread out and bind an opponent, the shadows will wrap around her opponent's legs binding them in place. II.)Shadow Fire- Combines darkness and fire ninjutsu, to create a incredibly hot black flame similar to Blaze. III.)Shadow Seeker- Konoga can uses portals to attack an opponent from a blind spot, one of the effects of using the portals is that when something is placed through the portal it can appear in multiple places at once as long the whole of the object doesn't pass completely through the portal, for example, she can use the portal to make multiple attacks at one time from the same location with one weapon. IV.)Shadow Snake- Konoga's snakes stretch out from her sleeves, their bites are highly venomous. V.)Konoga's lv.0 Army Decimator- Konoga uses her ancient Lacos ninjutsu to summon a multitude of giants snakes in a hexagonal pattern, she will leap on top of one of the snakes and focus her powers through them, causing the snakes to spit out concentrated darkness that will cause massive damage to the surrounding land (and anyone on it) VI.)Venom Mist- Konoga inhales sharply then breathes out a highly toxic and corrosive gas, this is more like a ninja skill than a Shikigami power. VII.)Venom Fang- Konoga focuses her shadow/poison into the tips of her fangs, she injects it by biting her opponent. (Similar to Hinarie’s abilities) Lv.1/ I.)Cursed Seal Enhancement- Konoga oozes dark energy that acts as a power enhancer and draws out more power than would normally be accessible. II.)Poison Claws- In her first form state, she has better control over her powers and abilities, allowing her to focus the poison in to the tips of her fingernails. III.)Shadow Claw- By focusing on her shadow, she can form a claw that can squeeze the life out of her opponents.IV.)Gravity Crusher- Using the power of darkness, Konoga can increase the pressure and gravity on any shadow she wants, the increased gravity can bind, or even injure the owner.V.)No Army Decimator technique at Cursed Seal lv.1. VI.)Shadow Clone- Konoga can literally form a clone out of a shadow, she can form a clone of herself or the owner of the shadow to serve her ends. VII.)Kuchiyose no Jutsu-uses the normal summoning technique to summon the Queen of Snakes, whose spit is highly acidic and venomous, her stare is said to cause people to go crazy. Lv.2- all of Konoga's attacks in this form are still in the planning phase. Other Information Write the second section of your article here.